


Cleeb and Steeb

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [130]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Dogs, Fuckurt Advent, In Which The Avengers Are All Corgis, Post-Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauding pack of Corgis of the Upper West Side.</p>
<p>Day 11 of Fuckurt Advent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleeb and Steeb

“Dat dog name-a Steeb,” Charlie announces as they’re leaving the house. The neighbor is also on his way out, clutching no fewer than seven leashes, each one attached to an identical Corgi. 

“Oh yeah?” Noah asks her. “All of them are named Steve?” 

Charlie gives him a scathing look. “No, Papa. _Dat_ dog,” she says, pointing somewhere towards the middle of the seven-Corgi mass, indicating one of possibly three of the dogs. “He name-a Steeb. Dat one.”

“And he’s with Jammit,” Harvey says, nodding his head and also pointing. 

“The marauding pack of Corgis of the Upper West Side have _names_?” Noah whispers to Finn and Kurt. 

Finn shrugs. “Well, yeah.”

“Dat’s Challah,” Charlie says, pointing at a Corgi near the edge of the pack. “And dat one name-a Kempt.”

“I suppose that one does look like a loaf of bread?” Kurt says quietly. 

“Clint, Charlie, not Kempt,” Harvey says. 

“Yes. Kempt,” Charlie says. “Natakka isn’t dere.”

“Maybe she’s cold!” Harvey says. “Too cold to play.” 

“Natakka doesn’t like-a walks,” Charlie say, shaking her head sadly. 

“Charlie likes walks, though, right?” Noah says. “You’re not too cold, are you?” 

Charlie shake her head again. “We go get coffee,” she says. “Three coffee.”

“Three coffees, and two hot chocolates for the Peas,” Kurt says, shaking his head a little at Charlie. “No coffee for the Peas.” 

“One coffee for Peas?” Harvey asks. 

“ _Yes_ coffee for Peas,” Charlie says. “Coffee for allbody. All coffees for da Peas.”

“You heard Daddy, no coffee for the Peas,” Noah says. “Maybe they’ll still have some gingerbread men cookies.” 

“Maybe they’ll have ginger _dog_ cookies,” Finn adds.

“Peas need a dog,” Charlie says. 

Harvey nods. “A dog for the Peas!”

“No dogs,” Noah says, shaking his head. 

“A dog for Cleeb and Cheese!” Charlie says. “He name-a Steeb, too!”

Noah shakes his head again, looking at Finn and Kurt with his eyes a little wide. Charlie and Harvey wave at the marauding pack of Corgis of the Upper West Side as their owner walks them down the sidewalk in the other direction.

“No dogs for Cleve and Cheese, either,” Finn says. “You just got them two days ago. They’d be jealous if they had to share with a dog.”

“Usually dogs and cats don’t get along that well. Cleve and Cheese might not enjoy a dog,” Kurt adds. 

“Cleve would pet Steve,” Harvey insists.

“Cheese like-a dog,” Charlie says.

“No, he really wouldn’t,” Finn says. “Maybe we could get a stuffed dog, though. They could, uh. Practice! Practice being friends with a dog.”

“They’re cats,” Noah whispers. “They’ll shred a stuffed animal.”

“Which will be sad for the Peas, but perhaps keep them happy, if we buy them each a stuffed Corgi,” Kurt says quietly. “Or the cats will ignore the stuffed dogs, which might also help them realize cats and dogs aren’t that interested in each other.” 

“So we’ll get our coffee and hot chocolate, and go see if FAO Schwarz sells stuffed Corgis?” Finn says. 

“Happy day after Boxing Day to us,” Noah says with a grin. “Better than a live dog, though.”


End file.
